Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait until your frightened eyes do close.


**A/N: I got inspired for this today and decided I wanted a cute brotherly moment between Takashi and Satoshi. Enjoy!**

**Summary: It's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait until your frightened eyes do close.**

**Warnings: None! :D Good ol' fashioned not incestuous brotherly love. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, Bisco Hatori does. Satoshi really should have been in the anime. I also don't own the song this was inspired by.  
**

**Lullaby For A Stormy Night**

It was late when Takashi Morinozuka finally decided that he should sleep. For the past few hours, he had been so engrossed in studying for the final before the summer. Then he would go on and become a Freshman in High School and have harder work to worry about. Not that he was worried. He was glad that he was becoming older and wiser. He wouldn't be as wise as he wanted to be for awhile but he would get there in time.

With a quiet yawn, Mori rubbed his eyes as he reached over by memory to turn off the lamp at his desk. Darkness encased his room then and he stood as he walked to his bed, not at all worried about tripping over anything in the neatness of his room.

Outside, lightning flashed and blinded the young teen for a moment before he simply shook his head and climbed into bed. It had been storming all night, making the lights flicker on and off and the wind whistled. He could care less but he wondered how Mitsukuni was fairing at home.

He'd almost let his older cousin come and spend the night, just for the sole fact that he liked to make sure he was brushing his teeth and doing his homework but tonight he hadn't wanted to be distracted and he hadn't wanted the blond to be bored so he had told him that they needed to wait until finals were over before they picked up their usual rituals again.

The lightning flashed again and Mori sighed, trying to relax a bit himself so he could sleep. Mitsukuni was claustrophobic. As long as he wasn't locked in a closet, he should be fine. That should be all the assurance he needed...but then again...

Mori allowed his eyes to close, ignoring the storm outside and instead focusing on falling asleep. Worrying now wouldn't do anything to help his blond cousin and it would just make him tired for school the next day. With that settled, he slowly began to drift off into sleep.

A sweet dreamless sleep quickly took hom over with his face buried into his pillow. Quietly, the door on the far side of the room slid open and a quiet voice whispered into the room.

"Takashi...are you awake...?"

There was no response from the sleeping teen and the small figure shifted just a little, unsure of what to do now that the teen wasn't responding. After a few moments, he tried again.

"Oniichan..."

Mori shifted slightly in the dark.

"Satoshi, go to bed." The teen stated, not at all sounding as if he'd just woken up from his brief sleep.

"But...the storm." Came the meek voice of Mori's younger brother, making the teen sigh a little. Already his younger brother had outgrown his fear of the dark but he was still only a child and the vicious storm outside was sure to keep him up.

"Go tell mom then."

There was a long silence and Mori could hear Satoshi shifting in the doorway to his room. The lightning flashed and a meep came from the younger male. With a sigh, Mori shifted so he was no longer in the middle of the bed and yawned.

"Come on."

Quickly the younger Morinozuka ran over to the bed and climbed in beside his brother, hugging the blankets around himself.

"This is the last time." Mori stated as he turned towards his younger brother in the dark and ruffled his dark hair a bit.

"But..." The thunder banged loudly, making the house shake just a little and Satoshi jumped as he hid in the pillows.

"Don't be afraid. I know it's loud and frightening but you know I won't let anything happen to you. Besides...nature needs this." Mori stated, hugging his cowering brother. It reminded him of a song he had heard awhile ago, sung to Mitsukuni by his now passed grandmother. He couldn't remember the words, but the melody was still fresh in his mind and he hummed it quietly to Satoshi.

It wasn't long before his younger brother was fast asleep beside him and he yawned a little. Mori then fell asleep, a little more comfortable now that he wasn't sleeping alone.

**XXX**

Mori walked quietly down the hall, reading the assigned book from class. Mitsukuni had already finished it and was in his room, using his desk for some other class project. Or possibly doing something for the Host Club. He couldn't be sure.

Lightening flashed and the lights suddenly flicked off, making the teen look up from his book and around. A loud boom of thunder suddenly sounded and shook the house just a bit, making Mori return to that one night in his mind.

Being just a few feet away from his younger brother's room, Mori moved to the door and quietly knocked on the frame before sliding it open.

"Satoshi, are you awake?" He asked in the darkness of the room.

All he could hear was a soft snoring and a slight shuffle on the bed.

"Bad Chika...bad." Satoshi muttered in his sleep, making Mori then shake his head.

"Good night little brother." He shut the door quietly behind him as he began walking towards his room.

"AHH! IT'S DARK AND CLOSED AND SCARY!" Mori heard Mitsukuni's cries of distress from his room and he sighed softly.

Well, at least Satoshi wasn't afraid anymore. As for Mitsukuni however, that was still a work in progress.


End file.
